1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens moving device, and more particularly, to a lens moving device which can be used in image capturing devices, such as cameras and camcorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing devices, such as cameras and camcorders, may perform focusing operations and/or zooming operations. To perform these operations, a lens must be moved. Therefore, a device for moving a lens along the optical axis is required.
A conventional lens moving device includes a lens frame into which lens is arranged, guidance means to guide movement of the lens frame, and movement means for moving the lens in the optical direction. There are various lens moving devices developed according to the structure and type of image capturing device to which the lens moving device is adapted.
In particular, lens moving devices, which occupy a small amount of space within mobile image capturing devices and can be operated stably, are being developed due to the recent popularization of small sized mobile image capturing devices such as digital cameras.